residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Tori Hitoshi
History To be written... Arklay Mountain Incident Although no directly involved in the incident, Tori, along with the rest of S.T.A.R.S. Charlie Team, were to be deployed for their first misson if radio contact with Alpha and Bravo was not reestablished by the next morning. Fortunately for Charlie Team, what was left of Alpha and Bravo teams reported back early the next morning, all of them having tales of unbelievable proportions about the Spencer Estate, what had gone on there, and Umbrella's involvement in all of it. Although she was initiall skeptical, her friendship with Jill Valentine was what made her stand by Alpha and Bravo team's side. The other members of S.T.A.R.S. Charlie team, however, held their skepticism, and chided Tori for siding with the others. Soon after, the S.T.A.R.S. were officially disbanded by Police Chief Brian Irons. While the other members of S.T.A.R.S. Charlie team were selected to join the newly form Select Police Force, Tori was suspended, along the survivors of the mansion incident. Raccoon City Outbreak After being suspended, and ultimately fired from the Raccoon City Police Force, Tori decided she would join Chris, Jill, Barry and Rebecca, who were going to travel to Europe, where a large number of important Umbrella facilities were situated. However, before their departure, Tori attempted to sway the public eye toward her cause, and tried to acquire the trust of the people in Raccoon City. When the cannibalistic outbreaks became worse, people listened, and began to flee the city. Unfortunate, when the R.P.D. brought the situation back under "control", Tori's hold was lost and her words discredited. Within the next few days, all hell broke loose in Raccoon City, and against her better judgement, Tori stuck around to help as many people as possible. Unfortunately, her efforts were all in vain, as the U.S. Army was deployed and began to set-up barricades in and around the city, effectively quarantining the city off. On September 26th, during one of her excursions into the city to help civilians and officers, Tori volunteered to take part in an operation to protect an important barricade near Johnson National Bank. Against Chief Irons's wishes, the police force welcomed Tori back and geared her up. Although not an official member of the police force anymore, she accompanied them on the mission. Unfortunately, the mission was a failure and Tori herself barely managed to escape, and even lost her customized, Samurai Edge Beretta in the ensuing chaos. Regretfully, she abandoned her old comrades and returned home, where she barricaded her door. For two days, she waited, trying to establish radio contact with anybody who could help her. Occasionally, she would get somebody, however, it was all in vain. Finally, on September 28th, Tori decided it was time to leave the city by any means necessary. From her dresser drawer, she retreieved a customized Beretta 92F Inox, some spare magazines and ammo, and headed out into the city. Soon, she met up with U.B.C.S. member Lamont White, who offered her his assistance. Initially, she was glad to have met him until he explained that he worked for Umbrella. Immediately, Tori became hostile, even taking a swing at Lamont when he tried to get close. When he tried to follow, she threatened to shoot him, which worked. Angry with Umbrella and the man she had just met, she made her way to the Raccoon City Police department to search for survivors. She found rookie officer James Newton, who was hiding in the meeting room. Although relieved, she chided Newton for hiding. The young officer apologized, and they began to make their way out of the department. Together, they searched the remainer of the department, but found nobody else. As they exited, Brad Vickers came running into the courtyard, bloody and injured. He called out to them for help, however, before they could reply, the culprit behind his injuries leaped down from the roof. Separating Tori and James from Brad was a large monster that Umbrella had created specifically to hunt down the remaining S.T.A.R.S. members - the Nemesis T-Type. Brad cried for help, but the monster grabbed and killed him before anything could be done. When the beast turned it's attention on them, they fled back into the department. Nemesis pursued them, and when they split up, the creature focused on Tori. For several minutes, Tori raced through the department's lower level, attempting to lose the creature. Thinking she had done just that, she made her way toward the stairs that led up to the second level of the department. Just before he got to them, Nemesis crashed through the door and cut her off. Taking a stand, Tori pumped all fifteen rounds from her handgun into the monster, who didn't even seem to feel it. Alarmed, Tori began to reload, when the creature grabbed her and threw her against the wall. Before Nemesis could strike again, James reappeared and peppered the monster in the back with fire from a powerful H&K G3 rifle he had found up strairs. the 7.62 punched into the Nemesis's back, which attracted it's attention. Tori reloaded her Beretta to help fight, but James pleaded for her to run while the Nemesis was focused on him. Extremely reluctant, Tori turned and fled back the way she had come. Just as she reached the door, she turned back just in time to see Nemesis leap upstairs. James fired a few more times, before turning and running away, the monster in hot pursuit. Tori slipped through the door and made her way to the exit, listening to James fire on the Tyrant. The gunfire abruptly stopped, however, just as she reached the entrance. Not willing to let James's sacrifice be in vain, she left the Department and fled down the street. In her haste, however, she failed to notice the small group of zombies in the alleyway she dashed into. Too late she noticed how close they were, and she drew her Beretta to fight them off. She only managed to down one of the creature before they got too close. Tori kicked them back, but with her back against the wall, she had nowhere to run. Above her was a fire escape, and it was her only chance; she lept up and grabbed onto it, attempting to haul herself up. One of the zombies grabbed her leg and dragged her down again, and it was all Tori could do to keep her legs up and out of reach. Luckily for her, Lamont, the U.B.C.S. member she had met earlier was nearby and saved her. She thanked him grudgingly, and turned to leave again. Lamont, however, stopped her and explained why he was here. Tori didn't believe his words, but once he explained he knew a way out of the city, she reluctantly agreed to partner up. From the area near Raccoon City High School, she and Lamont fought their way to Central Street. Because the trolley car was out of gas, and the mechanisms in poor shape, they decided to walk instead. Along the way, Nemesis attacked again. It targetted Tori, but Lamont's intervention caused it to grab him. As it prepared to impale him through the head, Tori opened fire with her Beretta. Lamont managed to use his knife to free himself, and together they brought Nemesis down with their combined fire power. Hoping it would stay down, Tori and Lamont fled to a nearby building for temporary shelter. Lamont decided to go back to retreieve his bayonet, while Tori explored the building. Inside, she discovered a deceased police officer, having apparently committed suicide with a Remington 870 shotgun. Feeling she'd need more than just her Beretta, she took the shotgun from him, along with his shells and the shell holding arm attachment. When Lamont returned, he informed her that the Tyrant they had defeated was gone. Troubled, they pressed on, eager to escape the city and the monster that hunted them. Two hours, and several fights later, they reached the St. Michael's Clock Tower. They went into, and Lamont went to activate the alert beacon alone. Tori stayed below, inside the living room of the Clock Tower to rest. When Lamont rang the bell, Tori ran outside to flag down the helicopter. Upon seeing it, an overwhelming sense of joy washed over her, glad to finally be free from this nightmare. The happiness was short lived; Nemesis appeared once more, armed with a customized rocket launcher, and blew the helicopter into pieces - along with Tori's hope. Tears of rage and hopelessness stinging her eyes, Tori engaged Nemesis in a brutal fire fight. The rocket launcher gave Nemesis an edge, however, and when Tori rolled out of the way to avoid an oncoming rocket, the creature moved in. Tori sprang to her feet and raised her Remington, but Nemesis slapped her away, her shot missing, the gun sliding away. Tori crawled away, pulling out her Beretta, comtemplating suicide rather than death at the hands of the Tyrant. Again, Lamont saved her; he blasted the monster with his weapon, distracting it. Nemesis fired at him, but Lamont avoided the blast, and the rocket launcher was empty. When the Tyrant began to reload, Tori saw Lamont's plan and quickly got away. Lamont managed to hit the warhead on the rocket, and blew Nemesis up. From the smoke and ashes, the monster roared pitifully and began to retreat. Tori opened fired, as did Lamont, however, they both quickly realized how futile it would be even if they did kill the monster. With their only means of escape a smoldering pile of wreckage, they locked themselves inside the Clock Tower and survived off what little resources there were for the next two days. Knowing full well that he was the last friend she'd ever have, Tori opened up to Lamont finally, and the two became close. During the second night, she even initiated an intimate experience with him. The next morning, she awoke to find Lamont gone, and feared the worst. However, upon exploring the Clock Tower, she found him examining a map and brought up the Incineration Disposal Plant P-12A, an Umbrella facility that may have working vehicles. Although she was skeptical, Lamont managed to convince her that it was their last shot. Gearing up once again, the two left the safety of the Clock Tower and set out. Traveling so close to Raccoon General Hospital led to them being attacked by Hunter Betas, which happened against during their trek through Raccoon City Park. Additionally, they engaged zombies, V-ACTS, Lickers and many other creatures along the way. Finally, they were attacked by a five-man group of U.B.C.S. and R.P.D survivros. With inferior fire and man power, Lamont and Tori were pinned down. As they tried to think of a plan, the ground began to shake; the fighting had attracted a monster - the Gulp Worm. Two of the group were immediately killed, swallowed up by the underground worm. Two other members were killed while trying to flee, one by zombies, the other by smaller worms, while the last managed to escape the park. Tori noticed that one of the member of the group that had attacked them had dropped a grenade launcher, and seeing how ineffective their bullets were, knew it was their only hope. She told Lamont to distract the worm, which he did. Tori made a dash for the launcher, but was cut off by a Hunter Beta they had missed. The Hunter attacked, but Tori avoided it's claws and blasted it with her shotgun. She scooped up the grenade launcher next, just in time to save Lamont from being eaten. She whistled, attracting the Gulp Worm's attention, then fired a 40mm grenade into it's mouth, blowing it apart from the inside out. Now that they had a little breathing room, they began to pick up the weapons and gear that the hostile group had left behind. Although she didn't find any extra shotgun shells, Tori did manage to find an MP5 along with several magazines for both the SMG and her Beretta, while Lamont picked up various M4 and SIG Pro mags. With their ammo replinished, they pressed forward. Before reaching the facility, they found the member who had fled, killed by a Licker which attacked them. They slayed the irregular mutant, then continued on. It was nearly nightfall before they reached the facility, and their problems were far from over. The Tyrant Nemesis was still following them. Tori and Lamont blasted it with automatic gunfire, stunning it. As Tori turned to leave, Lamont grabbed her Remington and told her to go ahead. She pleaded for him to come back, but Lamont ran ahead, firing the few remaining shells at Nemesis. When he ran out of ammo, the monster attacked, but Lamont tackled it off of the bridge and into the water below. Tori stared on in horror, and crawled to the end of the bridge, close to a break down. However, she picked herself back up, forcing back tears, not willing to let everything they had gone through be meaningless. Inside the facility, there were many zombies and V-ACTS, but not much else. One Hunter Gamma tried to attack, but Tori quickly killed it. The worst of her troubles appeared again; Nemesis broke through a nearby door and gave chase. Tori dashed into a large room, unknown to her to be a disposal chamber, and Nemesis followed. The door shut and locked behind them, alarms blaring. Now that she was locked in a room with this creature, Tori made her decision; she was going to kill this Tyrant and escape - or die trying. She blasted the Nemesis with her MP5 constantly, until it was torn from her hands by one of the monster's tentacles. Pulling out her Beretta, she continued the fight, splashing Nemesis with acid from nearby pipes. After the third one, the monster fell to it's knees and Tori thought it was over. Suddenly, though, Nemesis lunged and smashed it's hand into her, throwing her against the wall. Tori fell, her Beretta sliding away. Nemesis closed in, chanting it's dreadful chant, and Tori finally realized how hopeless the whole situation was. She closed her eyes, and waited for death. However, before Nemesis could strike, Lamont opened the disposal chamber's door and blasted the Tyrant with a grenade. After the third one, the monster collapsed, the upper portion of it's torso in pieces. Tori hugged Lamont, relieved that he wasn't dead. After activating the disposal chamber again, and dumping Nemesis's pieces into the dissolving pool, Lamont informs her of the helicopter that's in the back of the facility, and Tori knows she can fly it. Together, they make their way back through the facility, toward the back end. Along the way, they are attacked by U.B.C.S. Monitor Nicholai Ginovaef who shootsLamont in the chest. When his gun jams, Tori shoots Nicholai in the stomach. Injured, he escapes from the duo. Tori helps Lamont up, deciding it's more important to get to the helicopter than worry about Nicholai. In the back room, there are the bodies of multiple Army Special Forces members, as well as Tyrant T-103's, revealing the intense battle that took place here. Lamont and Tori push the batteries in to open the door, and just before it does, Nicholai comes charging in. He sprays the room with automatic fire, telling the duo that he won't let them escape from Raccoon. However, a tentacle pierces his chest and before he can pull away, it yanks him back and kills him. Slowly, Nemesis crawls into the room, having mutated beyond a humanoid form and into a shapeless blob. They fire on the monster, but it simply shrugs their attacks off. However, it is far too slow to keep up with them and once the door is opened, Lamont tries to convince Tori to escape. Tori, however, refuses to let the monster who has caused them so much grief go. Arming the rail cannon brought here by the military, she takes aim and fires. The resulting blast obliterates Nemesis, finally putting an end to the horrid creature. With little time to spare, Lamont and Tori climb into the helicopter and fly off as Raccoon City is blown up thanks to Mission Code: XX. A short time later, they are forced to land at a military base where they are apprehended and taken into custody... Umbrella's North Star Facility To be written... Category:Characters